The Diamond Emperor
by YashamonMaster
Summary: Another DigiRoyal surfaces...and he's the most powerful yet. Can he and his dark minions destroy the Digidestined once and for all...or can the Digidestined survive? TAIORA! KOUMI! EVIL MATT! R&R PLEASE!
1. Jealousy

The Diamond Emperor Part One: Jealousy  
  
A Taiora/Koumi Saga  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
The blade glittered in the morning sunlight. I had just finished washing it and discovered how beautiful it really was. Made of pure, sparkling silver and covered in gold writing surrounded by Sora and my crest symbols. The shield, on the other hand, was covered with our crest symbols as well, and had an orange 'T' intertwined with a pink 'S'. It was truly beautiful. But not as beautiful as Sora. Nothing in this, or any other, world was, is, or shall ever be as truly stunning. Her short, chestnut brown hair, her sparkling ruby eyes, full of kindness and love, and her smile, her fabulous smile. I consider there to be two kinds of beauty, physical beauty and true beauty. True beauty is kindness, caring, and love. Sora had both. I was truly blessed to have someone like her fall in love with me.  
  
  
  
I saw him by the river. How I hated him. He was funny, smart, handsome, athletic, and now he gets that sword. But what causes my full hatred for him is he stole the only girl I ever loved.  
  
"Hello, Matt." The voice came out of nowhere.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
"I am Envymon, servant to the Diamond Emperor." I saw the digimon. He was tall and thin. His features were sharp. He had long, pointed ears, and when he spoke, I saw his fangs. "I thought I might find you here."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Can't you tell by the name? I am here to help you get Sora, and get rid of Tai."  
  
"How can you help?"  
  
"My my, you're full of questions. I can take the dark power inside of you, and energize it, giving you the power to destroy Tai."  
  
"But I don't want to destroy him."  
  
"Ha! That's a laugh. I know you do."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You were so involved in your thoughts of hatred, you didn't notice the sticks digging into your flesh."  
  
"What?" I looked at my palms. They were bleeding a bit.  
  
"And I can hear thoughts of jealousy and hatred."  
  
"I don't want to kill him, I just want Sora."  
  
"That can be arraigned. But first, you need to get Tai out of the way. Not necessarily kill him, just get rid of him. You harm him, I take him off, make a believable vision, and he's out of the way, and Sora is yours. All right?"  
  
"Deal." I shook his hand. Suddenly, my body started to tingle.  
  
"Evil Energizer," he said in a whisper. Then my body burned. It felt like someone was searching for something in my heart. Then they found it. It felt like a wave of ice flowed over my body. "You have the darkness, my warrior, now you need a weapon." A thin, black European- looking sword floated down into my hands. "Now you are ready, warrior of darkness."  
  
I walked towards Tai…  
  
  
  
I was gazing over my sword when it happened. I heard a rustle of leaves, and turned around. "Oh, Matt, it's just you. How you doing?" Then I noticed the sword he held. It looked like on of those old fashioned European swords. It was thin and looked like it was made of obsidian. "What's that?"  
  
"It's a sword you fool." His voice was harsh and icy. "And it's for you." He looked at me with a pure evil smile.  
  
"You're giving it to me?" I hoped that's what he meant.  
  
"No. It's the weapon that shall give me Sora."  
  
"Now you're just talking crazy."  
  
"We have talked too much, now we fight."  
  
"What? I don't want to fight you." Matt slid into a dueling position.  
  
"It's too late for that, Tai." He spit my name out, like the Emerald King had. With that, he lunged at me. I felt the blade cut along my cheek. It started to sting. I touched the wound, and saw blood on my fingers. "The battle has started in my favor, Tai, but you can still win." He lunged again. But this time I blocked with my own blade. "Fight me!"  
  
"Never!" He kept lunging and swinging, and I kept blocking and parrying. The battle raged. He was fast, but I was faster. He sped up his pace. "Have you done this before?" I asked.  
  
"Some are born good, some have to learn. Never had a lesson."  
  
He swung a wide blow, and before I could even think, he started to bleed. It was a minor wound, a cut right above his knee. He lowered the sword and looked at the wound. "You made contact." It almost sounded like a question. But he didn't back down after the injury, he didn't even slow down. In fact, quite the opposite. His blows came faster and harder, but I also quickened my pace. His eyes flashed with every swing, and they were almost continuously lit. The thin sword was strong, and made no noise as it swung. With teeth bared, he raged on. Sweat started to pour down his face. My palms started to sweat, but I just tightened my grip. The sword was swung so fast, it became a black blur, but I still blocked it. "You are good, but not good enough, for I am still holding back."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"But I am."  
  
"Ah, but I am also holding back." I tightened my grip on the handle as hard as I could, and quickened my pace to its maximum. He appeared to do the same. I focused in entirely upon the black sword, blocking out everything but it and its master. I was sweating so hard, my shirt started to stick to my body. He swung high and I raised my sword. But he dropped it quickly, and cut me, right above the knee. But I swung down and cut his cheek. He looked at me with a stare so harsh and full of hatred, it was just frightening to look upon. But I didn't slow, not one bit. I blocked everything he threw at me, and that was quite a bit. "Matt, I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"Shut up and fight!"  
  
"I don't want to fight you!"  
  
"But you already are!" He looked at me with a maniacal smile, a smile of madness and evil. His blade swung faster and faster. He laughed crazily as he swung. I blocked more and more swings. I was becoming quite hard to keep up. His blade flew, and mine blocked. I never knew were in would come from, but I always blocked it. "Damn you, stop blocking me and fight!" He swung harder and harder, faster and faster. "Stop blocking!" He looked furious. "FIGHT! Swing at me! I want blood!" He didn't seem like the Matt I knew.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Matt?"  
  
"You won't fight! Fight me Tai! If you won't fight than give up."  
  
"Fine, I give up."  
  
"No surrendering!"  
  
"But you…" I couldn't finish, because just then he hit me over the head with the hilt of his sword. I fell to the ground, but before I blacked out, I saw a tall, thin figure walk up to Matt.  
  
  
  
Just as I had clubbed Tai, Envymon walked up to me. "Good show, Matt."  
  
"Just finish our deal." I looked at him. It seemed like something took over me, something crazy, and evil. But then I remembered, he energized the darkness inside me. "Now, free me from the darkness."  
  
"First, we finish my plan, then I free you."  
  
"All right, but you better free me."  
  
"I will, I will. If you're evil, you can't get the girl." He gave me a cruel smile, and laughed evilly.  
  
  
  
"Guys! Guys!" I ran to them. "I just saw an evil digimon, and he was talking to Tai. And the Tai came at me with his sword. Come on, maybe we can stop him. Follow me!" I ran towards the spot were they fought. Envymon was waiting with a life-like image of Tai. He saw me and started walking off with the Tai-image. "There they go!" I pointed at them.  
  
"Thank you for bringing them, Matt. It was a lot easier than going after them."  
  
"What are you talking about Envymon? You said you just wanted to make it seem like Tai went evil."  
  
"Foolish Matt. You idiot. I'm working for the Diamond Emperor. He wants the digidestined. You thought you even had a chance with Sora. Ha! Nothing can stop true love. Sleepmon, deal with them." A human-shaped cloud floated out.  
  
"Sleep Gas!" He shot a cloud of gas at us. The last thought through my mind was, 'I don't have a chance with Sora?'  
  
  
  
There it is, the Diamond Emperor saga part one. I was thinking about titling it, "the Duel", but I decided on, "Jealousy", instead. I hope you liked the duel sequence. And can't you just hear the maniacal laughter? As always, e-mail me at, ggrube@msn.com. Bye ;) 


	2. The Rise and Fall of Grand Demon

The Diamond Emperor Part Two: Grand Demon Awakens  
  
1.1 A Taiora/Koumi Saga  
  
By YashamonMaster  
  
I awoke with my head throbbing. Images flashed through my head. Matt coming out of the bushes, his sword, my sword, the demonic smile, the hilt hitting me, the thin, black legs… I realized were I was. I was in a large room. The floor was as silver as the moon, the walls were a different shade of white. There was a mosaic painted on the ceiling. There was a blue line in the middle, on one side was fire and darkness, the other was lush and beautiful, though blanketed with death. Demons and other evil looking creatures traveled from one side to the other. The lush side was covered with blood and carcasses of humans. Amid the demons stood a mighty warrior, covered with silver armor. He was regal looking, though demonic at the same time. Something touched my hand. I looked down and saw it was Sora's hand, grasping my own. She looked sad, but gave me a reassuring smile. I looked around. All of my friends were chained up. I was on one side, Matt on the other. He looked sad, betrayed, and disappointed with himself. I looked around the room. That's when I saw the throne, and the demon the captured us…  
  
  
  
'How could I be so stupid?!' I asked myself. 'How could I make such a mistake?!" I hated myself for what had happened. I truly hated myself. I hurt my best friend over something I'll never have. He'll probably hate me forever now. I looked back at him, clutching Sora's hand, looking furious. But he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at that old dude…  
  
  
  
"Ah, I see you are all awake and alert now." The creature's voice was raspy, he sounded old, and looked old too. "That is good, I can begin the festivities." He stared at us, a smile on his wrinkled face. "Servants!" He called to the shadows. Out came a tall, dark, sharp-featured being, and a man-shaped cloud came close behind. "I know all of you have met Envymon and Sleepmon." He pointed to the two beings.  
  
The cloud-like one started to swirl his hands, and colored smoke appeared between them. The smoke danced and flickered, occasionally taking a recognizable form. He suddenly clapped his hands together and the smoke exploded, traces of the gas floating around. He backed away, and the tall one stepped forward. He carried a wicker basket and a flute. He gently set the basket down, sat down with his legs crossed, and started to play the flute. The song was strange, and as he played, a jet black serpent rose from the basket. It bobbed its head, twisting from side to side, and always to the music's beat.  
  
'He must be a snake charmer,' I thought. Sora squeezed my hand. I looked at her, and she looked nervous. "Don't worry Sora."  
  
"I'm scared of snakes, Tai."  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He knows what he's doing."  
  
"We can't trust him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He's the one who gave Matt the sword, and had Sleepmon ambush us."  
  
"Hmm." Maybe we couldn't trust him. But I had to be brave, for Sora. "I'll protect you, no matter what." She hugged me. I don't know weather it was because she was happy at what I'd said, or that she was afraid, probably both.  
  
The snake started to slither out of the basket. It moved towards us, stopping at Sora. I felt her grip tighten. I looked at her, her face was full of fear. Then, all of a sudden, the snake lunged at Sora's face, stopping centimeters away from her face. She fainted, her grip still tight. The snake then slithered away, back into its basket.  
  
"Sora, Sora wake up." Her crimson eyes fluttered open and she flung herself at me and held me tight. "It's okay Sora. The snake's gone." I patted her back.  
  
"Thanks Tai, you've always been there for me."  
  
"And I always will be."  
  
"Oh, how touching." The old being wiped away an invisible tear. "Now children, I would like you to meet my most powerful soldier…Grand Demon!"  
  
"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge monster walked towards us. It's jet black wings were attached to wide shoulders and well muscled arms that were tipped with razor sharp claws. Its golden horns glistened in the torchlight, as well as its blood red eyes. And it had violet fur on its chest and arms.  
  
"Grand Demon, show them your power."  
  
The monster let out another deafening roar and raised his arms to the ceiling. "Arise, servants of darkness!"  
  
Huge cracks appeared in the floor, red light emanating from the fissures. The main crack slowly branched apart into eight others. Each crack wound it's way to each of us. Then, from each fissure came a demonic creature, and each holding…  
  
"War Greymon!"  
  
"Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Mega Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Lillymon!"  
  
"Zudomon!"  
  
"Magna Angemon!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
Each of our Digimon were dragged up from the cracks, all held by chains that prevented most movement.  
  
"Now, let's see if you can win. Realease them!"  
  
The chains dissapear.  
  
"War Greymon, trash him!" 


End file.
